Nur ein einziges Mal
by Maede
Summary: Die Liebe kann ein Messer sein, dessen Klinge beide Seiten sticht. So fühlt es sich für Ahsoka zumindest jeden Tag an, wenn sie ihren Meister sieht. Zu wissen, ihm niemals nahe sein zu können, obgleich ihr Herz sich nach ihm verzehrt. Zu wissen, dass er niemals ihre Liebe erwidern könnte, selbst wenn er dies wollte. Doch viel zu lange ahnte die Togruta, dass Anakins Herz bereits ei
1. Geliebt zu werden kann eine Strafe sein

Nur ein einziges Mal

**Kapitel 1**

**Geliebt zu werden kann eine Strafe sein**

Ahsoka atmete die frische Luft, hoch oben auf dem Tempel der Jedi, tief ein. Wie gut es doch tat, einmal Ruhe zu finden. Fernab von all den Schlachten, die sie geschlagen hatten. Der Jedi-Tempel bot ein Zuhause und einen Zufluchtsort für tausende Jedi. Unten in den Hallen, war es zeitweise sehr beengt und hektisch. Die Jünglinge liefen quer durcheinander und überhaupt herrschte munteres Treiben. Doch hier, hoch oben auf der Spitze des Turms, gab es eine kleine Plattform die menschenleer war. Anakin hatte sich hierhin zurück ziehen wollen, um zu meditieren. Natürlich standen dafür vorgesehene, ruhige Räumlichkeiten zur Verfügung, doch liebte der Jedi den Ausblick auf Coruscants wenn er die Augen wieder öffnete, um ins hier und jetzt zurück zu kehren. Während Anakin der Meditation nachging, sollte Ahsoka einige Übungen mit dem Lichtschwert bewältigen. Immer wieder versuchte sie, ihren Übungsdroiden kampfunfähig zu machen, doch es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen. Vorsichtig riskierte die Togruta einen Blick auf ihren Meister und unterbrach somit die vorgeschriebenen Übungen. Sie waren allein. Endlich mal wieder, nach so langer Zeit des Kämpfens.

Nur sie beide waren hier. Niemand sonst. Kein Obi-Wan, kein Yoda. Nur sie beide. Und Augenblicke wie diese, hatte es schon lange nicht mehr gegeben. Doch ein klein wenig Wehmut, legte sich auf ihre sonst immer so heitere Stimmung. Sie hatten beide in den letzten Wochen viel leisten müssen. Anakin sah übermüdet und kraftlos aus. Einem Fremden wäre dies nicht aufgefallen, doch die Togruta kannte ihren Meister nun schon lange genug, um es zu erkennen. Überhaupt konnte sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann sie den Jedi das letzte Mal hat schlafen sehen. Natürlich würde er sich dies niemals anmerken lassen. Sein Stolz allein verbot es ihm. Nur einer Person gegenüber zeigte er Schwäche - und das war Padmé Amidala. Ahsoka's Herz tat weh, wenn sie daran dachte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn ab morgen, wenn die Senatorin von Naboo zurückkehren würde, erstmal nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Die Togruta spürte schon lange die Vertrautheit zwischen Anakin und der ehemaligen Königin. Dies konnte kein Zufall sein. Und gleichzeitig schämte sie sich für ihre niederen Gedanken und Empfindungen wie Eifersucht und Neid. Skywalker war ihr Meister. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ein Jedi darf im Grunde nicht lieben. Denn Liebe bedeutet Leidenschaft und Leidenschaft ist ein Weg zur dunklen Seite der Macht.

Seit Wochen sank ihr schon das Herz in der Brust, wenn sie den jungen Jedi erblickte. Nacht für Nacht brachte die Verunsicherung die Togruta um ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf. Der Schmerz bohrte sich tief in ihre Brust, wann immer ihr klar wurde, dass unerwiderte Liebe wohl zu den schlimmsten Erfahrungen im Leben gehörte. Und dabei hatte Ahsoka das alles gar nicht gewollt. Sie war nicht einfach eines Morgens aufgewacht und hatte sich in ihren Meister verliebt. Er hatte sich einfach langsam in ihr Herz geschlichen und jede Begegnung mit ihm, wurde bereits ungewollt mit Spannung und Sehnsucht erwartet. Auch wenn sie nur selten einen Augenblick wie diesen hatten. Und heute könnten sie das Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend verfluchen, wann immer er das Wort an sie richtete, ihre weichen Knie oder das Aussetzen ihres Herzens, wenn er sie anlächelt. Das er ständig in ihrer Nähe war, machte es natürlich nicht viel besser. Ganz im Gegenteil. Und in ihrem Herzen wusste Ahsoka, dass niemals mehr daraus werden würde. Das diese Zuneigung einfach keine Zukunft hatte. Zum Greifen nahe und doch meilenweit entfernt. Es hallte jedes Mal hart und eiskalt in ihrem Kopf wieder, doch hoffte die Togruta, auf diese Weise irgendwann der Spirale aus Hoffnung und Enttäuschung entkommen zu können.

Sie hatte alles versucht, um sich ihre Gefühle für Anakin auszureden. Meditation, hartes Training. Versucht ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, wann immer sich die Chance ergab. Orte gemieden, an denen er sich für gewöhnlich aufhielt. Aber im Rahmen ihrer Mentor-Schüler-Beziehung war dies alles andere als leicht zu bewerkstelligen. Nichts hatte geholfen. Sogar ein Gespräch mit Obi-Wan hatte sie in Erwägung gezogen, um den Kummer einmal los zu werden. Schließlich hieß es doch: geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid, oder? Doch dieser hätte sie sofort durchschaut und somit hatte sie den Gedanken wieder verworfen. Darauf zu hoffen, dass er ihre Zuneigung erwidern würde, war nicht nur naiv und kindisch, sondern widersprach auch noch allen Grundlagen der Jedi. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es dann immer noch Padmé geben würde. All das stand zwischen Ihnen. Ahsoka schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Niemals würde es ein anderes wir geben, als das zwischen Meister und Padawan. Und das belastete die Togruta so sehr, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, vollkommen leer und ausgebrannt zu sein. Als hätte jemand ihr alle Energie gestohlen und würde nun höhnisch über ihre Schwäche lachte.

Vielleicht würden ihre Studien, zu denen Anakin sie sicherlich in der Zwischenzeit verdonnern würde, ihr wieder einen klaren Kopf verschaffen. Eventuell verflog dabei diese vorübergehende Verliebtheit wieder, wenn sie ihn eine längere Zeit nicht sehen würde. Aber war es wirklich nur Verliebtheit? Ahsoka wusste es nicht. Hatte sie doch bis heute noch nie solch starke Empfindungen für jemand anderen verspürt. Augenblick merkte der junge Jedi, dass seine Schülerin seinen Befehlen nicht weiter Folge leistete und richtete das Wort an sie:

"Warum hörst du auf?", fragte er, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Ahsoka fühlte sich zugleich ertappt und strauchelte ein wenig.

Typisch für ihren Meister, dass er immer noch bei ihr war, obwohl er offensichtlich mit sich selbst beschäftigt sein müsste.

"Ich…es ist nichts…ich habe nur meine Taktik überdacht."

"Das merke ich."

Schwer seufzend erhob sich Anakin und kam auf seinen Padawan zu. Gegen ihren Willen, wurde Ahsoka augenblicklich nervös und wünschte, sie hätte das Training nicht unterbrochen.

"Was ist es denn diesmal, Snips? Ist der Droide deinen hohen Anforderungen nicht gewachsen, oder darf ich es tatsächlich einmal erleben, dass du eine Aufgabe nicht augenblicklich erledigen kannst?"

Der Jedi zog sie mal wieder ein wenig auf.

Die Togruta blickte zu Boden, nicht im Standen ihrem Meister in die Augen zu blicken. Und das ärgerte sie. Als sie Anakin kennengelernt hatte, hatte sie niemals Scheu oder Furcht verspürt, wenn sie ihn angeblickt hatte. Sie war ungezwungen und teilweise etwas vorlaut mit ihm umgegangen. Doch dieses Verhältnis hatte sich in den letzten Wochen drastisch geändert. Mehrfach hatte Anakin seinen Padawan darauf angesprochen, doch Ahsoka hatte sich in Schweigen gehüllt und ihm eine wegwerfende Geste zukommen lassen. Ihrer Aussage nach, bildete er sich so was nur ein. Doch Anakin spürte die Erschütterung in der Macht, wann immer er auf sie traf. Ein Zustand, den sie ihren überaus verwirrenden Gefühlen für ihn zu verdanken hatte. Empfindungen, die sie verunsicherten und vom richtigen Pfad abbringen würden, wenn sie ihnen weiterhin erlauben würde, ihren Geist in Besitz zu nehmen. Ihr Lichtschwert fester packend, griff sie den Droiden erneut an. Sie musste stark sein! Für sich selbst und für ihre Zukunft. Sie wollte eine Jedi-Meisterin werden. Und keine Verliebtheit dieser Welt würde sie davon abbringen dürfen! Mit einem gewaltigen Satz sprang sie auf den Droiden zu und teilte ihn in zwei Hälfte. Schwer atmend kam sie wieder auf die Füße.

"Ahsoka!", donnerte ihr augenblicklich die strengen Stimme ihres Meisters entgegen und ließ sie zusammenzucken.

"Ich sagte, du sollst den Droiden kampfunfähig machen. Nicht ihn zerstören."

Mit schnellen Schritten stand er neben ihrem Opfer und begutachtete den Schaden mit kritischem Blick.

"Dieser hier ist hinüber.", kam es resignierend von dem Älteren.

"Tut mir Leid, Meister. Ich habe mich gehen lassen."

"Das sehe ich."

Reue erfüllt die junge Togruta, als Anakin ihr den Rücken zudrehte und davon schritt. Kurz vor der Tür hielt er inne. Drehte er sich noch einmal um und blickte sie über die Schulter an.

"Worauf wartest du? Wir müssen einen Neuen bauen und du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass du dich solange hier oben ausruhen darfst."

Widerstrebend folgte sie ihm ins Innere des Jedi-Tempels. Die angenehme Kühle kam Ahsoka sofort entgegen und ihre Augen mussten sich erst an die wesentlich dunkleren Räumlichkeiten gewöhnen. Anakin schien dies nichts ausgemacht zu haben. Jedenfalls setzter er seinen Weg unbeirrt fort. Erleichterung machte sie in der Togruta breit. Endlich musste sie ihm nicht ständig in diese blauen Augen schauen, sondern konnte lediglich seinen Rücken bewundern. Seine Schritt waren schnell und zügig und die Padawan musste sie wie immer anstrengen, um ihm folgen zu können.

Sie kannte ihren Meistern nun schon seit einigen Monaten und trotzdem hatte sie immer noch das Gefühl, Anakin im Grunde gar nicht zu kennen. Skywalker war ein Jedi mit einem Charakter, der eher einem Sith ähnelte.. Ein junger, unberechenbarer und leidenschaftlicher Mann, der seine Emotionen oftmals nur schwer verbergen konnte. Sein Wesen wurde stets von seinen Begierden bestimmt und oftmals missachtet er Befehle zu seinem eigenen Gunsten. Die Folge für sein Handeln störten den Älteren wenig. Anakin lehnte niemals eine Herausforderung ab und überwand jedes Hindernis, dass es wagte, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen.

Am Ende des schier endlos langen Ganges öffnete ihr Meister die Tür zur Werkstatt. Zielstrebig steuerte er einige Regale mit Ersatzteilen an. Ahsoka blieb immer hinter ihm. Kommentarlos lud er ihre Arme mit allem voll, was er brauchte. Wie so oft missbrauchte er seine junge Padawan als Lastenesel. Diese murrte nur kurz, doch wusste die Jüngere, dass ihr Protest ihren Meister wenig interessieren würde.

"Hast du etwas gesagt?", fragte er beschäftigt und schob einige Metallteile beiseite, die ihm die Sicht auf etwas Anderes zu verbergen schienen.

"Nein, nicht im geringsten.", kam es keuchend von Ahsoka, während sie versuchte, nichts fallen zu lassen.

"Gut. Ich denke, das müsste alles sein, was wir brauchen. Geh schon vor, ich hohle nur noch einen neuen Datenspeicher."

Das ließ sich die Togruta nicht zwei Mal sagen. Hauptsache weit weg von ihrem Meister. Nun endlich konnte Ahsoka auch verstehen, warum die meisten Menschen sich derartig angezogen von ihm fühlten. Anakin hatte etwas hypnotisierendes an sich. Etwas, dessen man sich kaum entziehen konnte. Auch sie fühlte sich wie ein kleiner hilfloser Stahlspän, der von einem riesigen Magneten angezogen wurde. Und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, war machtlos. Wo er geht und steht, zog ihr Meister stets die Blicke auf sich. Und das konnte nicht nur daran liegen, dass er der Auserwählte war. An diesen Zustand mussten sich doch die Meisten inzwischen gewöhnt haben. Seufzend begann die Padawan einige Teile aneinander zuschweißen. Vollkommen in ihrer Arbeit versunken, bemerkte die Togruta nicht, dass ihr Meister zurück kam. Als er den Datenspeicher neben sie auf den Tisch legte, berührten sich ihre Arme. Ahsoka schreckte zusammen und ließ das Werkzeug krachend zu Boden fallen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich derart lautlos anschleichen würde. Und noch weniger damit, dass er so dicht hinter ihr stand. Als sich die Jüngere zu dem Jedi umdrehte, blickte er ihr aus einer Mischung von Unverständnis und Belustigung entgegen.

Sein Padawan war doch noch nie schreckhaft gewesen. Und selten so tollpatschig. Doch in der letzten Zeit mehrten sich diese Vorfälle, wann immer er in ihrer Nähe war. Als Ahsoka ihm das erste Mal, seit langer Zeit wieder offen in die Augen sah, spürte er es. Dieses pulsieren. Die unsichere Vibration ihres Geistes. Die Erschütterung in der Macht. Anakin blickte in ihre weit aufgerissenen, blauen Augen und sah etwas, dass er nicht sehen wollte. Sofort wendete er den Blick ab. Heftete ihn stattdessen auf den Datenspeicher.

„Kommst du allein zurecht?", fragte er abweisender, als beabsichtigt.

Ahsoka senkte den Blick zu ihren Füßen und nickte nur knapp.

„Gut. Du findest mich auf der Dachterrasse. Wenn du fertig bist, räum alles wieder an seinen Platz."

„Ja, Meister.", kam es knapp von seinem Padawan.

Doch der junge Jedi entging nicht der traurige klang ihrer Stimme, als sie dies sagte und sich nun endgültig von ihm abwendete.

Vollkommen allein mit sich selbst, verwünschte die Padawan die letzte Begegnung mit ihrem Meister. Sie wusste, dass Anakin es gespürt hatte und daraus seine Schlüsse ziehen würde. Und er wusste, dass sie dies wusste. Deshalb war er auch gegangen. Normalerweise ließ er sie nicht allein in der Werkstatt hantieren. Anakin war jemand, der gerne mit anpackte und sich nicht zu schade dafür war, sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen. Lächelnd dachte Ahsoka an eine Zeit zurück, in der sie viele Abende hier verbracht hatten. Vollkommen zwanglos. Sie hatten viel gelacht und gescherzt. Obi-Wan hatte diese Art des Lernens oftmals nur mit einem Kopfschütteln quittiert, doch unser damaliges, gutes Verhältnis zueinander immer für lobenswert angesehen. In der letzten Zeit, hatte Anakins wahre Leidenschaft doch darin bestanden, seine Schülerin bei der Arbeit zu beobachten. Dies konnte er stundenlang tun. Trauer ließ das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht verschwinden. Diese Abende waren nun vorbei. Hätte man der Togruta dies vor einem Jahr erzählt, sie hätte der Person kein Wort geglaubt. War Anakin in ihren Augen doch so was wie ein großer Bruder gewesen, dessen Existenz sie in ihrem Leben nicht mehr missen wollte.

Ohne es zu wollen, begann die Togruta leicht zu zittern, als sie die letzten Handgriffe an dem Droiden hinter sich brachte. Was würde das für sie bedeuten, wenn Anakin nun von ihren Gefühlen wusste? Was würde das, für ihre Zukunft bedeuten? Anakin konnte ihre weitere Ausbildung ablehnen, wenn er auch nur den Verdacht hätte, dass seine Schülerin tiefere Gefühle für ihn hegte. Und Schlimmeres. Er könnte es dem Orden der Jedi verraten. Das wäre das Ende ihrer Zukunft. Kein anderer Jedi würde ihre Ausbildung fortsetzen. Schwer seufzend, aktivierte sie den Droiden. Tragen wollte sie dieses schwere Monstrum beim besten Willen nicht. Gegen ihren Willen machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Meister. Sie konnte sich nicht ewig hier verstecken.

Anakin hatte sich auf die Dachterrasse zurück gezogen. Seine Gedanken waren aufgewühlt und ruhelos. Er konnte sich nicht mehr auf die Meditation konzentrieren, so sehr beschäftigte ihn seine Schülerin. Auf einem der beiden Lehnstühle beobachtete er den Sonnenuntergang. Dies beruhigte ihn wenigstens ein bisschen. Nun verstand er endlich, was sein eigener Meister damals gemeint hatte, als er zu ihm sagte: „Wieso werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass du mein Tod sein wirst." Es musste wohl jedem Mentor so gehen, wenn er von den Gefühlen seines Padawan erfuhr. Ahsoka brachte ihn noch einmal um den Verstand. Sie sollte allerhöchstens so etwas wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn sein. So wie Obi-Wan wie ein Vater für ihn war. Sie könnte einen Bruder in ihm sehen, aber nicht der Mann, der er war. Er war ihr Meister. Sie sollte von ihm lernen und sich nicht in ihn verlieben. Bei dem Gedanken, verfinsterte sich sein Blick auf den Horizont, wo die Sonne langsam unterging. Was dachte sie sich nur dabei? Und vor allem: was richtete dieser Gedanke nur bei ihm an? Ihr verändertes Verhalten war auch an Anakin nicht ohne weiteres vorübergezogen.

Bis zum heutigen Tag, hatte sie ihm nie eine Möglichkeit eingeräumt, den wahren Grund ihrer Abneigung zu erfahren. Er hatte gedacht, die Togruta hätte Angst vor ihm, ergriff sie doch bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit sofort die Flucht. Nachvollziehen konnte er dies natürlich nicht. Er hatte nichts getan, was eine derart große Furcht in ihr auslösen könnte. Zutiefst verwirrt, hatte er zunächst versucht, ihr vertrauen wieder zu gewinnen. Mit ihr zu reden. Doch das entfernte seine Schülerin nur noch weiter von ihm. Ihre Ablehnung hatte ihn mehr geschmerzt, als er es jemals zugegeben hätte. Er mochte sie. Sehr sogar und wollte sie an seiner Seite nicht mehr missen. Um seine Padawan nicht endgültig zu verlieren, obgleich er sich keiner Schuld bewusst war, war er dazu übergangen, die Sache erstmal auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Anakin war sich sicher, dass wenn Ahsoka reden wollte, sie irgendwann von allein zu ihm kommen würde. Aber jetzt, wo er wusste, wie sie zu ihm stand, ergab das alles einen Sinn. Und noch Schlimmer. Er konnte sie verstehen. War es ihm mit Padmé im Grunde nicht anders ergangen. Ihre anfängliche Abweisung hatte auch ihn verschlossen gemacht. Ahsoka war nun mal kein kleines Mädchen mehr, dass musste sich Anakin bitter eingestehen. Verärgerung stieg in dem jungen Jedi auf.

Warum musste Meister Yoda ihm auch einen weiblichen Padawan zuteilen? Bei diesem geringen Altersunterschied war es doch mehr als vorhersehbar gewesen, dass dies geschehen würde. Obi-Wan würde sicherlich sagen, dass er selbst schuld sei, wenn er sich ihr gegenüber so freundschaftlich verhielt. Aber er hatte es doch versucht! Hatte versucht sie nur wie eine Schülerin zu behandeln. Doch ihr Charakter und die Art und Weise, wie sie den Umgang mit ihm gepflegt hatte, hatten es schwierig gemacht die Distanz zu wahren. Anakin war davon ausgegangen, dass sie nur Freunde waren. Gute Freunde. Und jetzt hatte dieser Tag, dieser Moment in der Werkstatt, alles ins Chaos gestürzt. Es würde nie mehr so sein, wie es einmal war. Wäre es seinem eigenen Meister auch so ergangen, wenn Ahsoka seine Schülerin gewesen würde? Hätte sie sich auch in ihn verliebt? Der Gedanke daran, löste plötzlich Neid und tiefe Eifersucht in ihm aus. Erschrocken, über jene starke Empfindungen, die er sonst nur bei Padmé verspürt hatte, schloss er müde die Augen. Seine Gedanken hingen schwer über ihm. Ein wundervoller Tag, dachte er mit triefender Ironie, als er versuchte, sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Er musste sich auf eine neue Begegnung mit seiner Schülerin mental vorbereiten. Doch war sich Anakin nicht sicher, ob er sich selbst in tausend Jahren ausreichend dafür vorbereiten könnte.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	2. Nicht zu wissen, ob man geliebt wird, is

Nur ein einziges Mal

**Kapitel 2**

**Nicht zu wissen, ob man geliebt wird, ist Folter**

Surrend öffnete sich die Tür zur Dachterrasse. Mit leichter Unsicherheit betrat Ahsoka diese und näherte sich ihrem Meister. In den Händen hatte sie einen Teller mit verschiedenen Speisen. Anakin war nicht zum Abendessen erschienen, was der Togruta ein wenig zu denken gab. War er ihretwegen dem Mahl fern geblieben? War dies nun der Anfang vom Ende? Nur noch wenige Meter trennten Ahsoka von Anakin. Sie wollte ihm hiermit eine kleine Freude bereiten. Bisher hatte sie stets eine positive Reaktion von dem Jedi erhalten, wenn sie ihn ab und an umsorgte. Als sie näher trat, erkannte die Padawan, dass ihr Meister schlief. Die Wärme der Sonne, hatte sich wie ein mollig warme Decke über ihn gelegt. Sein Kopf lag leicht seitlich geneigt. Seine Haare hingen dem Jedi ein wenig in der Stirn. Vorsichtig setzte Ahsoka sich neben ihn. Den Teller legte sie auf den Boden. Er sah so unendlich friedlich aus, wie er dalag. Die Glieder entspannt und das Gesicht sorgenfrei und weniger ernst. Zuerst zögerte sie ein wenig, doch streckte sie dann vorsichtig ihre Hand aus und schob die verirrten Strähnen seines Haars wieder an die richtige Stelle. Und ich diesem Moment, war sie sich sicher. Sie liebte ihn. Mochte er noch so schroff und unfreundlich sein.

Noch so abweisend und kalt. Das täuschte nicht über seine guten Seiten hinweg. Sie brauchte ihn. Mehr als sie es sich jemals hätte vorstellen können. Der Gedanken, er würde sie von seiner Seite weisen, schmerzte so stark, dass die Togruta das Gefühl hatte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Und Ahsoka wollte diese einmalige Gelegenheit nun nicht verstreichen lassen. Langsam und ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend, beugte sie sich zu ihm vor, bis sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. Die Padawan war sich darüber im klaren, dass dies ein verhängnisvoller Fehler werden würde. Doch sie ignorierte gekonnt die warnende Stimme in ihrem Kopf und folgte lieber der Stimme in ihrem Herzen. Als Ahsoka seine Lippen mit den seinen verschloss, so weich und warm wie sie es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie das Richtige getan hatte. Für einen Augenblick, hatte die Togruta das Gefühle, als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben. Die Welt still stehen und nur noch sie beide wären lebendig. Ein wundervolles und berauschendes Gefühl, dessen sie sich vollkommen hingab. Nur dieses eine einzige Mal, dass schwor sie sich. Das Anakin seine Augen einen Spalt weit öffnete, bekam sie gar nicht mit, so vertieft war sie in ihren Gefühle und Sehnsüchten für den Jedi. Er wusste, dass er diesen Kuss abbrechen sollte. Es musste. Schon allein wegen Padmé. Doch er konnte es nicht. Der Ältere wusste, was er Ahsoka damit antun würde.

Und auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, so wollte er es auch gar nicht. Wollte sie nicht von sich weisen. Auch wenn das nicht richtig war. Padmé war seine Frau. Und er liebte sie. Doch er was er jetzt, in diesem Moment für seinen Padawan Ahsoka empfand, war nicht bloß Freundschaft oder Verbundenheit. Es war mehr. Viel mehr. Und so sehr Anakin dies auch erschütterte, so wollte er sich nicht von ihr lösen. Vorsichtig, als hätte er Angst, sich an ihr zu verbrennen, legte er seine linke Hand an ihre Wange und schloss wieder seine Augen. Nur ein kurzes Zusammenzucken verriet, dass der plötzliche Körperkontakt sie überrascht hatte. Doch nahm die Togruta ihre Lippen nicht von den seinen. Selbst wenn sie damit rechnete, jede Sekunde von ihm gestoßen zu werden. Schon allein, weil er tun musste. Ihre Haut war warm. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Anakin sie so berührt hatte. Doch früher hatte der Ältere ihr damit oftmals Trost spenden wollen. Heute war es anders. Gerade, als er ihren Kuss sachte erwiderte, spürte der Jedi, wie etwas Feuchtes sich seinen Weg über seine Hand bahnte. Erneute öffnete er seine Augen und musste erkennen, dass es Tränen waren. Ahsoka weinte. Leise und ohne zu schluchzen. Aber sie weinte.

Sein Herz schmerzte bei diesem Anblick. Er hatte seinen Padawan noch nie weinen sehen können. Und noch weniger, wenn er der Grund für ihre Trauer war.

„Ahsoka.", flüsterte der Jedi leise in den Kuss hinein, ehe er sich ein Stück von ihr entfernte und damit ihren Kontakt beendete.

Er suchte ihren Blick mit den Augen, doch sie sah ihn nicht mal an. Schaute stattdessen zur Seite und würdigte ihn keines Blickes.

„Ahsoka, bitte. Sieh mich an.", sprach er eindringlicher, versuchte aber weiterhin, sie nicht zu verschrecken.

Vielleicht würde sie jetzt mit ihm sprechen. Sein Padawan saß mit dem Rücken zum Horizont, wo sich die Sonne weiterhin ihren Weg gen Boden näherte. Als sie zu ihm aufblickte, die Augen voller ungeweinter Tränen und mit dem hoffnungslosen Blick eines Träumers, dem man alles genommen zu haben schien, viel ihm erst auf, wie schön sie eigentlich war. Wie sich das Licht brach und ihre schlanke Gestalt besser zum Vorschein kam.

„Wieso weinst du?"

Die Togruta zog tief die Luft ein. Füllte ihre Lunge mit Sauerstoff, ehe sie hörbar schwer ausatmete und fieberhaft nach einer Antwort zu suchen schien. Offenbar wollte sie die richtigen Worte wählen.

„Weil ich etwas getan habe, dass ich nicht bereue. Obwohl ich mir doch wünschen müsste, es Rückgängig machen zu können!"

Als sie vollkommen unerwartet den Kopf ruckartig hob und ihm hoffnungsvoll in die blauen Augen blickte, hielt er unweigerlich für einen Moment den Atem an. Ihre Augen waren groß und klar. In ihnen standen Hoffnungslosigkeit, Verwirrung und eine Mischung aus Angst und Tatendrang.

"Was soll ich jetzt nur tun, Meister?", fragte die Togruta beinahe verzweifelt.

"Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?"

Anakin wusste darauf keine Antwort. Blickte stattdessen zur Seite und vermiet es, in ihre Augen zu sehen. War ihm das gleiche doch selbst erst vor einigen Jahren widerfahren, konnte er sich gut in ihre aussichtslose Lage hineinversetzen. Als die Padawan erkennen musste, dass ihr Meister anscheinend keine Antwort für sie hatte, seufze sie schwer und alle Hoffnung für eine friedliche Lösung starb in ihr. Anscheinend war dies nun doch das Ende. Das Ende ihrer Ausbildung. Und das Ende einer wunderbaren Freundschaft. Als Ahsoka sich erhob und gehen wollte, packte Anakin sie jedoch ohne Vorwarnung am Handgelenk, nachdem er selbst auf die Füße gesprungen war und wirbelte die Togruta zu ihm herum. So sollte sie nicht gehen. So durfte es nicht enden. Das konnte der Jedi nicht zulassen. Er würde alles tun, um ihre Freundschaft zu retten.

Ahsoka war ihm wichtig. Sogar sehr wichtig. Wohlig presste sich die Padawan an ihn, fühlte erneut an diesem Abend seine Lippen auf ihren und ließ den Jedi die Sehnsucht ihres Körpers spüren. Ein Pochen schien den gesamten Körper der Jüngeren zu erfüllen. Ein Verlangen, welches sie noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Doch der leidenschaftliche Kuss und diese Attacke, waren nur ein Strohfeuer und nach wenigen Momenten der Zärtlichkeit, ließ er ab von seiner Schülerin. Stoßweise atmend, wurde Anakin bewusst, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Der Jedi hörte ihr schweres Atmen. Die Luft war stickig und erfüllt von dem süßlich, lieblichen Duft der nachgereiften Äpfel, die Ahsoka mitgebracht hatte. Wieder einmal hatte sie sich sorgen um sein Befinden gemacht. Sie war umsichtiger als man es meistens von ihr dachte oder erwarten würde. Nicht nur umsichtig, sondern auch fürsorglich. Und insgeheim schätze er diese Eigenschaft an ihr. Es war, wie ein seltsames, aber natürliches Parfum, dass sie beide umgab und geradezu in Versuchung führen wollte. Der Geruch ließ Bilder in seinem Kopf entstehen. Bilder, die er lieber wieder schnell verwerfen sollte. Er schwankte zwischen intensiven Emotionen und seinem messerscharfen, klaren Verstand. Der Vernunft. Dieses auf und ab, machte ihm zu schaffen.

„Ganz gleich was passieren wird…", sprach der Jedi, während er in seinem Inneren eine Entscheidung fällte.

„… ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du es jemals bereuen wirst. Und niemand, wird etwas daran ändern können."

Mehr als verwundert über die Worte ihres Meister, blickte sie ihm ins Gesicht. Ihr Herz hatte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ausgesetzt, nur im nächsten Augenblick doppelt so schnell weiterzuschlagen. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl mittlerweile. Aufregung, wechselte mit Nervosität und Anspannung. Es war ihr vertraut und sie genoss es, sich bei seinem Anblick so zu fühlen. Der Ältere war ernst und es gab kein Anzeichen dafür, dass er einen Scherz gemacht hatte. Er stand einfach nur vor ihr und die Padawan wusste genau, was er gemeint hatte. Anakin bewältigte die verbliebenen zwei Meter zwischen ihnen. Es würde das einzige Mal sein, dass sie sich so nahe sein würden. Das wussten beide und akzeptierten es vorbehaltlos. Der Jedi stand so dicht bei ihr, dass Ahsoka seinen Duft riechen konnte, welcher ihr mittlerweile so vertraut war, wie ihr eigener. Sie fühlte eine gewisse Willenlosigkeit in sich Aufsteigen, wann immer sie seinen Geruch einatmete. Als würde sich ihr Bewusstsein verabschieden und stattdessen ihren Emotionen einfach die Kontrolle über ihren Körper gestatten. Erneut an diesem Abend hob er langsam seine rechte Hand an ihr Gesicht. Die Togruta beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen genau, bis seine Finger ihre Haut berührten und über ihre Wange strichen.

Dem übermächtigen Drang nachgebend, schmiegte sich die Jüngeren an seine Hand. Mit allen Sinnen genoss sie die zarte Berührung. Spürte, wie er alle Willenskraft aufbringen musste, um seiner Leidenschaft nicht einfach freien Lauf zu lassen. Die Padawan hätte spielend leicht alles von ihm haben, was sie wollte, ohne große Mühen dabei zu haben. Andererseits steckte dieser Mann auch voller intensiver Besitzansprüche. Er ist unberechenbar, faszinierend und ebenso zärtlich wie schroff-brutal. Während er den meisten kalte Gelassenheit zeigte, bekam sein Padawan in diesem Moment die ganze Bandbreite seiner Gefühlswelt zu spüren. Wie in Zeitlupe beugte er sich zu ihr heran. Seine Lippen kamen Ahsoka's immer näher und im nächsten Moment küsste er sie auch schon. War das ein Traum? Und wenn ja, konnte er sich so echt, so gut anfühlen? Nur wenige Herzschläge später, schlang er seine Arme um die Togruta und drückte ihren Körper noch fester an seinen. Als wollte er sie nie wieder loslassen. Doch die Zärtlichkeit und Zurückhaltung des Moments verflog schnell und wich stattdessen hungriger Begierde. Anakin's Hände erkundeten ihren Körper schnell, beinahe zügellos und drängte sie Schritt für Schritt zurück zu seinem Lehnstuhl. Ahsoka wusste genau, was er vorhatte. Doch um Nichts im Leben würde sie etwas dagegen unternehmen wollen. Verzehrte sie sich doch selbst nach ihm. Diesem athletischen Körper, diesen breiten Schultern und seinen wundervollen Lippen.

Sie fühlte sich so unendlich wohl an diesem Ort und in seiner Nähe. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass niemand sie stören oder entdecken würde. Sitzend half sie ihrem Meister, dessen schwere Tunika abzulegen, welche er achtlos zu Boden warf. Die Togruta fühlte das Spiel seiner Muskeln unter seiner sonnenwarmen Haut. Als seine Küsse eine feurige Spur über ihren Hals zogen, spürte sie die stärker werdende Lust in ihrem Inneren. Sie war bereit für ihn. Für ihn und sein sinnliches Handeln. Rasch entledigten sie sich ihrer Kleider. Ohne jeglichen Scham oder Schüchternheit saß Ahsoka vor ihm. Erwiderte offen seinen Blick. Schreckte vor keiner Berührung zurück. Sie war mutig, nicht nur auf dem Schlachtfeld. Nur widerwillig ließ sich Skywalker von seiner Padawan auf die Lehne zurück drücken. Wollte sie nun tatsächlich die Führung übernehmen? War sie bereits so selbstsicher? Der Jedi war sich dessen noch nicht ganz sicher, doch wollte er sie erst einmal die Führung übernehmen lassen. Es reizte ihn ein wenig, zu sehen, wie weit sie tatsächlich gehen würde. Langsam, wie eine Raubkatze auf der Pirsch, beugte sie sich zu Anakin vor. Ließ ihn dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Ihre Hand, glitt langsam seinen linken Schenkel nach oben. Stoppte kurz vor seiner intimsten Stelle.

Erwartungsvoll blickte er sie an. Während sie sich küssten und ihrem Atem tranken, kniete sich Ahsoka über ihn, bevor sich Anakin heftig in die Padawan schob. Stöhnend presste sich der Jedi zwischen ihre Schenkel, während sich die Togruta halt suchend gegen ihn lehnte. Für wenige Augenblicke verbarg sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Doch noch ehe er Fragen konnte, ob es ihr gut ging, bewegte sie sich schon langsam. Als die Padawan spürte, wie seine pralle Männlichkeit sie schonungsloser und tiefer ausfüllte, ließ sie sich gehen. Eine Zeitlang erfüllte nur ihr leises Keuchen und der gemurmelte Namen des jeweilige anderen den Klang der Umgebung. Anakin spürte, dass ihr Höhepunkt noch fern war und seiner so unendlich nah. Mit der letzten Willenskraft, die er aufbringen konnte, veränderte er ihre Position. Mutter Natur hatte den weiblichen Lustknopf leider etwas ungünstig platziert, das wusste der Jedi. Es brauchte ein wenig mehr Geschick seiner Seits, um Ahsoka alle Freuden eines Liebesaktes zu zeigen. Normalerweise bevorzugte er die Missionarsstellung, doch schon früher musste er feststellen, dass der Dreh- und Druckpunkt in dieser Stellung einfach zu weit weg vom Geschehen sein musste und oft nur indirekt stimuliert wurde. Sich aufrichtend drückte er die Togruta auf den Rücken. Dabei unterbrach er zu keiner Sekunde ihre Verbindung.

Ahsoka schob ihre Beine ausgestreckt zusammen, sodass seine außen und ihre innen lagen. Doch anstatt sich aufzustützen, wie die Padawan es erwartet hatte, ließ er sich auf ihre Brust nieder. Zunächst verstand die Jüngere nicht, was er vor hatte, doch als sie spürte wie seine Männlichkeit von oben über ihre empfindlichste Stelle glitt, sie bei jedem Stoß stimulierte, ließ sie sich fallen und genoss die intensiv wachsende Erregung noch mehr. Die beiden liebten sich mit einer rasenden Wildheit, die Anakin zuvor nicht erlebt hatte. Auch nicht mit Padmé.

_…So war es noch nie…_, schoss es dem Jedi durch den Kopf als er ihren Höhepunkt mit rasender Geschwindigkeit näher kommen spürte.

Sie lagen nun schon eine ganze Weile nebeneinander. Ahsoka hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet, während sie seinen tiefen Atemzügen lauschte. Sie wussten beide, was nun geschehen würde. Sie müssten es beenden. Nicht nur dieses friedliche Zusammensein, sondern jeden Kontakt, der sie wieder zu diesem Punkt führen würde. Es wäre nicht richtig, auf diese Art und Weise weiter zu machen. Und das wussten sie beide. Die Togruta war sich darüber im Klaren gewesen, dass er sich nicht durch diesen Akt unsterblich in sie verlieben würde. Oder sogar den Orden verlassen würde, um mit ihr zusammen sein zu können. Nein, sie hatte sich selbst nichts vorgemacht und war froh darüber. Die Padawan bereute es nicht, ihm so nah gekommen zu sein, wie es Anakin ihr voraus gesagt hatte und das machte sie glücklicher denn je. Anakin blickte mit entspannter Miene zum Horizont. Die letzten Sonnestrahlen kämpften sich gen Himmel, doch jeden Moment würden auch sie verschwinden und diesen Planeten in endgültige Dunkelheit hüllen. Dieser Ort erinnerte ihn ein Stück weit an Freiheit. Die Freiheit, die er sich ein wenig wünschte. Tun und lassen zu können, was er wollte. Ohne ständig auf den Kodex achten zu müssen. Zusammen sein zu können, mit wem er wollte. Hatten ihn nicht erst all diese Verbote, Vorschriften und Anordnungen genau hierher gebracht? In Ahsoka's Arme? Hätte er frei und ungezwungen leben können, ohne sich ständig zu verstecken, wäre er dann vielleicht Padmé treu geblieben? Der Jedi hatte keine Antwort darauf. Er wusste nur, dass er diesen Ort nun niemals mehr so sehen würde, wie früher.

Das plötzliche Knurren seines Magens ließ sie aufschrecken. Für einen Moment blickte sie einander überrascht an, ehe der Ältere in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Ahsoka lächelte milde. Ja, dass war besser. Lieber mit Tränen vor Lachen auseinander zugehen, als mit betrübten Gesichtern in einer beklemmenden Situation. Sein Lachen war schon immer ansteckend für sie gewesen und mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht, griff die Schülern neben sich unter die Sitzgelegenheit. Nicht wissend, was die Jüngere vorhatte, folgte er ein wenig ihrer Bewegung, während der Jedi versuchte, sein Gelächter allmählich zu ersticken. Ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, hob sie das Tablette mit Früchten auf, welches sie ihm vorhin gebracht hatte und hielt es knapp vor ihn. Mit zwei Fingern, griff sie nach einem Apfelstück und führte dieses langsam zu seinem Mund. Vorfreudig öffnete ihn Anakin. Er hatten mächtigen Hunger und hieß ihre Fürsorglichkeit mehr als willkommen.

Doch als die glatte Schale der süßen Frucht gerade seine Lippen wie ein Hauch berührten, zog sie die dargeboten Köstlichkeit blitzschnell wieder zurück und aß sie selbst. Mehr als überrascht über diese Dreistigkeit musste er auch noch mit ansehen, wie sie übertrieben genüsslich jeden Bissen kauten und dabei entzückte Laute von sich gab. In sich selbst hineingrinsend musste der Jedi feststellen, dass es die selben Lauten waren, die er ihr gerade erst vor wenigen Minuten entlockt hatte. Aber auf andere Art und Weise. Nach all seinen Bemühungen und Anstrengungen hatte er doch wohl etwas zu essen verdient! Und jetzt wagte es dieses kleine Biest vor ihm zu dinieren und ihn dabei auch noch herausfordernd anzusehen. Das konnte der Ältere nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Doch als er nach dem Tablett greifen wollte, um sich selbst zu bedienen, hielt sie dieses hinter sich, während die Padawan auf seinen Schoß kletterte um den Älteren ein wenig gefangen zu nehmen. Das charmante und zugleich schüchterne Lächeln, welches sie ihm zuwarf, reizte ihn ebenso zum Grinsen. Es war eben das Kind in Ahsoka, dass ab und an noch zum Vorschein kam und sich an die Oberfläche traute. Aber Anakin würde seine Rache schon noch bekommen! Dieser Anblick versetzte ihn nun doch in eine Zeit zurück, in der sie nicht mehr als nur Freunde gewesen waren. In dem sie ähnliche, wenn auch harmloserer Spielchen jeden Tag getrieben hatten. Mit dem Kettchen an ihrem Hinterkopf spielend, zog er sie näher zu sich.

„Damit das klar ist Snips, ich werde mich niemals geschlagen geben."

Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht wurde breiter. Gewinnender. Und ehe er wusste, was sie vorhatte, beugte sie sich tiefer, fütterte ihn von Mund zu Mund.

„Das müsst Ihr auch nicht Meister, denn Ihr hattet mich besiegt und gewonnen, bevor ihr es überhaupt wusstet."

Da zog er Ahsoka fest an sich und küsste sie.

**ENDE**


End file.
